The invention relates in general to x-ray cassette holders and in particular to an x-ray cassette holder for holding multiple overlapping cassettes.
The use of x-rays by Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) personnel is commonplace among our Armed Services. A primary purpose of using x-rays is to identify and detect explosive devices hidden in suspect packages. Eight inch by ten inch film cassettes are the standard and are readily available to EOD personnel. When large items, such as brief cases, large packages, boxes and metal drums are x-rayed, multiple cassettes are required.
The current method is to attach a multitude of these standard 8 inch by 10 inch film cassettes to a locally fabricated frame that will hold firmly more than one cassette in order to x-ray large packages. There is a need for a mechanical method to gang film cassettes in an easy, modular and functional fashion.